creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Leben für das deine
'Ein Leben für das deine 1' Der Wind wehte kalt über das Feld, eine Frau, welche blutverschmiert auf diesem Feld stand, begann zu lachen, als sie die Pistole in ihren Mund steckte und abdrückte. Die Kugel durchdrang ihren Schädel und bohrte sich durch ihren Hinterkopf und Blut spritze in alle Richtungen. Ihr Körper sackte langsam zu Boden und man hörte einen letzten, befreienden Atemzug. "Ein Leben für das deine.", hörte man die Stimme eines alten Mannes, welcher am Ende des Feldes stand und das Szenario von hinten beobachtete, "Ein Leben für das deine.", wiederholte er es nochmal leise. Doch nun zum Beginn dieser Geschichte. Hey, ich bin Thorben. Ich bin 1,91m groß, etwas pummelig und sehr verpeilt. Ein paar Freunde und ich wollten zusammen über die kommenden Osterferien, eine Woche lang, Zelten gehen in der Nähe von Marbach, in Hessen, Deutschland. Wer "wir" sind wollt ihr wissen? Wir sind eine Gruppe aus 6 Leuten. Das sind Janik, Leon, Nadja, Emma, Sophie und ich. Wir trafen uns um 16 Uhr in unserem Heimatort am Bahnhof an dem Janik, Leon, Nadja und ich schon seit einer halben Stunde auf Emma und Sophie warteten, eigentlich nichts neues da die zwei Damen immer etwas länger brauchten. Na ja, jetzt haben wir 17:15 Uhr, haben schon unsere zweite Bahn verpasst und uns wurde kalt. Wir beschlossen die nächste Bahn zu nehmen, mit oder ohne den Beiden. Als die Bahn eintraf, wollten wir gerade eintreten, als auf einmal zwei uns sehr bekannte Stimmen von hinten an unser Ohr drangen: ,,Hey ihr, wartet auf uns! Sophie hat wieder ewig gebraucht, bis sie wusste, was sie anziehen soll und ich war noch am Essen." Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah Sophie, sie war wie immer wunderschön. Sie ist groß gewachsen, ca 1,78m, hatte braunes Haar und umwerfende Augen, dazu auch noch eine tolle Figur und eine wundervolle Stimme, ja sie hatte es mir wirklich angetan! Ich wusste aber auch das ich niemals eine Chance bei ihr haben würde, da sie einfach außerhalb meiner "Liga" spielte, wie man so schön sagt. Wir stiegen also alle in die Bahn ein und fuhren los. Janik setzte sich neben seine Freundin Nadja und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Leon, der etwas spießigere von uns, setzte sich neben Emma, seine Freundin, und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Hierzu muss ich sagen das es ein Wunder ist, dass die beiden zusammen waren, sie kamen aus zwei ganz verschiedenen Welten. Sie war jung, wirklich nicht hässlich und eine richtige Rocker-Rebellin und er war ein immer adrett gekleideter, junger Student, hörte eigentlich gar keine Musik und ging jeden Sonntag in die Kirche. Nun ja, wie Gott es eben will, oder? Ich setzte mich gegenüber den zwei Turteltauben, neben das Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ich dachte, mir rutscht das Herz in die Hose, als sich Sophie neben mich setzte und meine Hand streifte. Ich steckte meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und hörte ein wenig Musik, Heaven Shall Burn um genau zu sein. Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt und 20 Minuten Laufen kamen wir endlich an. Wir hatten Glück, da der Zeltwart um 19:45 Uhr geschlossen hätte. Wir meldeten uns an und bauten im Dunklen unsere Zelte auf. Janik und Nadja gingen los um "Feuerholz zu holen", ich glaube ihr könnt euch denken was sie taten schließlich brauchten sie eine knappe Stunde um das Holz zu holen. Ich machte das Feuer an, holte meinen Schwedenstuhl, nahm mir ein Bier und genoß meine Aussicht auf Sophie, welche vergebens versuchte ihr Zelt zuzubekommen. Ich bin ja auch nur ein Mann. So gegen 11 Uhr, waren wir alle schon leicht angetrunken und Janik, der Älteste von uns, holte ein Buch heraus, dass er wie er meinte "zum Studieren" brauchte. Er klappte es auf und heraus fiel eine kleine Tüte mit grünem Zeug, es war Marihuana. Ich rieb mir die Hände und nahm es entgegen, da ich Holländer war dachten alle ich wisse was ich da tue und letzten Endes hatten sie leider sogar recht. Ich drehte also den Joint, machte ihn an und gab ihn weiter an Leon. Dieser hustete furchtbar und war sofort stoned wie ein Sack Steine. Nachdem das Ding leer war, kam Janik auf die glorreiche Idee, Horrorgeschichten zu erzählen. Es waren eigentlich alles nur drittklassige Storys, doch ich, ich hatte mich vorberreitet. Ich erzählte ihnen die Geschichte von den Grimley Geschwistern. Hier ist die Geschichte in der Kurzfassung: Die Grimley Geschwister wohnten in einem alten Haus um die Ecke und der jüngere von beiden, Marco, war todkrank. Jim, der Ältere, beschloss einen Pakt mit dem Teufel um seinen Bruder zu retten, doch das was er zurück holte war nicht sein Bruder, sondern etwas Böses. Natürlich glaubten sie mir nicht. Warum auch? Leon und Emma verschwanden im Wald und Nadja legte sich ins Zelt. Nun saßen da nur noch Janik, Sophie und Ich. Ich nahm meine Gitarre in die Hand und began wilkürliche Akkorde zu Spielen und Janik setzte ein mit ein paar Sätzen aus seinem “Lern Buch”, in dem vorher das Gras drin lag. Was er dort heraus las war aber nicht Deutsch oder Englisch sondern Latein und es klang nicht sonderlich freundlich. Ich fragte ihn:,, Hey, sag mal woher hast du das Buch und was steht da den drin?” ,,Irgendein Schwachsinn!” erwiderte er. ,,Ich hatte es damals von einer alten Frau gestohlen, die mir damals auch das Zeug verkauft hatte. Mach dir keinen Kopf! Ich geh mal zu meiner kleinen und hol mir etwas Spaß.” Er stand auf und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Nun saßen da nur noch Sophie und ich. Mein Herz fiel immer wieder aus, als sie mich anlächelte. Sie meinte ihr wird kalt und kuschelte sich unter meinen Arm. Ich kam gar nicht mehr klar, was war da gerade los? Hielt ich die Frau meiner Träume wirklich gerade im Arm? Ich strich ihr langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie hob ihren Kopf, wir schauten uns tief in die Augen, sie hatte so wunderschöne Augen. Langsam merke ich wie Adrenalin in mir aufkochte, ich bewegte langsam meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sie erwiderte diese Bewegung. Ganz langsam und sehr zärtlich berührten sich unsere Lippen und in mir brach ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle aus. Ich gab mich ganz dem Moment hin als wir auf einmal zwei Stimmen hörten. Emma und Leon kamen zurück, Sophie hörte sofort auf lehnte sich zurück, strich noch einmal über ihre Lippen, diese zarten und weichen Lippen, und schaute zu den zwei. “Na ihr zwei, haben wir euch gestört?” sagte Leon sarkastisch. “Nein, nein, nein, ich bin nur eingeschlafen.” erwiderte Sophie und lächelte mir zu. “Na ja, mir eigentlich egal.” sagte Leon, kratze sich am Schritt und ging ins Zelt. War dieser Moment grade wirklich real? Hatten wir uns wirklich grade geküsst? Mir schossen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, ich stand auf und lief zum Bach, wo das Bier gekühlt wurde. Ich nahm eins heraus, öffnete es und trank einen Schluck. Just in diesem Moment fegte ein kalter Wind über die Wiese der mich zum Schaudern brachte. Ich lief zurück zum Feuer und es war keiner mehr draußen, etwas enttäuscht ging ich in mein Zelt und legte mich hin, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich musste die ganze Zeit an diesen Kuss denken und ich wusste es war nicht nur bei mir dieses Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte zu schlafen, was mir nach einigen Minuten auch gelang. Am nächsten Morgen war ich als erster wach. Es war noch dunkel und ich machte das Feuer wieder an. Ich lief in den Wald um noch etwas Holz zu holen, als ich ein lautes Rascheln in einem nahe gelegenem Busch hörte. Ich schreckte auf und ging hin um zu schauen was dort war. Es stellte sich als ein einfacher Hase heraus. Ich nahm das Holz, ging zurück und zu meiner Überraschung stand Leon dort. “Ich geh mal kurz pissen, bis gleich.”, sagte er in einem leicht schlaftrunkenem Zustand. Ich legte das leicht feuchte Holz in die Nähe des Feuers zum Trocknen. Zu meiner Überraschung kroch Sophie als Nächste aus ihrem Zelt, welche mich mit einem Kuss begrüßte. “Waren wir jetzt zusammen....?” Dieser Gedanke schoss mir einige Male durch den Kopf. Ich saß und wärmte mich ein wenig am Feuer auf, als auf einmal ein erschütternder Schrei, welcher mir bis ins Mark ging, aus dem Wald kam. Ich stand auf und rannte sofort in die Richtung des Schreies, es war nur Leon. “Leon, Leon, Leon, alles ok mit dir? Was ist passiert?”, fragte ich ihn besorgt. “D...d....d...da, d...d...d...da! Da ist was, ich habs gesehen!”, stotterte er und begann fast zu weinen. Ich blickte in die Richtung, in die er zeigte, doch dort war nichts. Ich dachte mir, dass es eventuell am Gras oder seiner Schlaftrunkenheit lag. “Komm runter man. Du scheinst ja immernoch stoned zu sein!”, sagte Janik, welcher in diesem Moment hinter uns auftauchte und mit einem Lachen wieder weglief. Ich nahm Leon am Arm, sagte ihm, dass er erstmal ein Bier brauchte, setzte ihn ans Feuer und holte ihm ein Bier. Nachdem er wieder etwas normal war, fragte ich ihn was er denn anscheinend gesehen habe. Er antwortete damit, dass er anscheinend eine kindliche Gestallt in einem Busch sah welche sich auflöste. Nun war mir klar das sein Hirn ihm einfach nur ein Streich gespielt hatte. So gegen 15 Uhr liefen wir vor zum Platzwart, um uns zu erkundigen was man hier im Umkreis denn so alles tun könnte. Der Platzwart war ein nett aussehender, älterer Mann, der aussah als hätte er schon einiges mitgemacht in seinem Leben. “Ihr könntet ins naheliegende Schwimmbad oder in eines der Museen die in der Stadt liegen gehen.”, sagte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. Wir entschieden uns jedoch dafür, einfach mal rumzulaufen und zu schauen was wir so finden. “Ansich ein netter Typ, oder?”, fragte ich in die Runde. “Ja, aber mich hat nur eins irritiert.”, sagte Nadja beunruhigt. “Was denn genau, Schatz?”, warf Janik fragend ein. “Er hat die ganze Zeit Leon angestarrt. Ist euch das nicht auch aufgefallen?”, sagte sie bestürzt. “Doch, jetzt wo du es sagst.”, “Stimmt, hast Recht.”, sagte der Rest von uns quasi im Kanon. “Na, wenn er schwul ist dann lass ihn doch, passt doch zu Leon.” meinte Janik lachend. Wir verstummten alle als wir ein altes, heruntergekommenes Haus auf einem Feld sahen. Wir waren verdammt fasziniert als wir die Bruchbude sahen und sahen es als Mutprobe oder als Abenteuer an. Langsam gingen wir in die Richtung der Haustür und als wir ankamen, merkten wir, dass in diesem Haus Licht brannte. Wir schritten hinein und schauten uns um. Von Außen sah es aus wie eine Bruchbude aber von innen war es ordentlich eingerichtet, es war nicht modern sondern altmodisch eingerichtet und hatte etwas muffig gerochen. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein großer Kamin und auf dem Kaminsims ein Bild von einem kleinen Jungen, er kam uns irgendwie bekannt vor. Wir zuckten alle zusammen als hinter uns eine Stimme erklang: ”Hey, was habt ihr hier zu suchen?!” Wir drehten uns langsam um und sahen den alten Mann, unseren Platzwart. “Wohnen sie hier?”, fragte Emma mit einer freundlichen Stimme. “Ja und ich wiederhole, was habt ihr hier zu suchen?”, wiederholte der alte Mann mit einer leicht bedrohlichen Stimme. “Ruhig Blut, wir sind sofort wieder hier weg.”, sagte ich und versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen. Langsam gingen wir hinaus, jedoch war der Blick des alten Mannes immernoch stier auf Leon gerichtet. Wir fingen an zu tuscheln und uns den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen was da los sei. Kurz bevor wir bei den Zelten ankamen, drehte ich mich nochmal um, ich sprang fast auf und wollte schreien. Dort, im Feld vor dem alten Haus, stand dieser Junge von dem Foto, dieser Junge von dem Leon sprach, welcher anfing sich in Luft aufzulösen. Ich schluckte hinunter, drehte mich um und holte meine Gruppe wieder auf. War das ein Traum? War das Realität? Was zur Hölle war hier los? 'Ein Leben für das deine 2' Heute ist der zweite Tag von unserem Ausflug und es war bisher sehr witzig, romantisch und irgendwie auch gruselig. Nachdem wir bei unseren Zelten ankamen, beschlossen wir uns weiter umzusehen um herauszufinden was dieser alte Mann eventuell ausheckte. Wir waren im Schnitt alle 18 und älter, es fühlte sich an als wären wir alle erst 12 Jahre alt und auf der Suche nach einem großen Abenteuer. Wir teilten uns in verschiedenen Gruppen auf, eigentlich waren es alles Pärchen Gruppen, bis auf einen kleinen Unterschied. Janik war mit Emma, Leon mit Nadja und ich mit Sophie unterwegs. Ich fand das schon sehr komisch, aber okay ich misch mich da nicht ein. Ich und Sophie gingen zum Büro des Platzwartes, er war immer noch nicht da. Ich gab ihr einen lieblichen Kuss sagte: "Steh du Schmiere, ich geh da mal rein.“ Ich ging durch die offene Tür direkt zu den Aktenschränken, öffnete sie und suchte nach etwas Interessantem. Es waren vier Fächer in denen alphabetisch geordnete Akten drin lagen. Ich hob ab und an mal ein paar raus, jedoch fand ich nichts Interessantes. Zuerst suchte ich nach „G“ um zu schauen ob der Platzwart etwas mit den Grimley Geschwistern zu tun hatte, leider eine Fehlanzeige. Warum auch? Ich glaubte ja nicht einmal an diesen paranormalen Schwachsinn. Ich stöberte also weiter als ich über eine Akte in der „M“ Kartei stoß. Sie war alt, vergilbt und roch irgendwie etwas muffig. Ich öffnete sie und mir kam das Bild aus dem Wohnzimmer des alten Mannes entgegen. Zu meiner Verwunderung war nicht der Junge, Marco, auf dem Bild, sondern ein Junge der Leon verdammt ähnlich sah. Ich schreckte auf nahm das Bild heraus und steckte es ein. Laute schlurfende Schritte kamen über die Terrasse gelaufen und Sophie klopfte gegen die Tür, das war unser Zeichen, dass ich verschwinden sollte. Ich schloss die Aktenschränke und kletterte durch das Fenster. Ich sah wie der alte Mann hinein lief sich umschaute und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, scheint als hätte er nichts gemerkt, zum Glück. Ich lief um das Haus wo Sophie bereits stand. „Und? Hast du was gefunden?“, fragte sie mich. „Leider nicht viel, nur dieses Bild welches mich recht stutzig macht!“, erwiderte ich. „Hm...na ja, scheint als gäbe es nicht viel zu tun hier. Lass uns zurück gehen!“, sagte sie, als sie mich anlächelte und meine Hand nahm. Zurück am Zelt setzten wir uns und redeten über allerlei Dinge, als ich auf einmal auf das Thema kam, das mich die ganze Zeit schon quälte. „Sag mal, sind wir eigentlich jetzt zusammen, oder so?“, fragte ich sie unsicher. „Ich würde sagen, ja!“, antwortete sie deutlich und gab mir erneut einen Kuss. Wow, ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war mit dem Mädchen meiner Träume zusammen, aber ich würde immer noch gerne wissen was es mit Leon, dem alten Mann und dem Bild auf sich hatte. Der Tag verstrich und Sophie und ich taten das was man so als frisches Pärchen halt so tut. Gegen Abend kamen Janik um Emma wieder. „Na, habt ihr was gefunden?“, fragte ich die zwei. „Nicht wirklich, ich muss mal mit dir reden!“, sagte Janik zerstreut. Ich stand auf und lief mit ihm etwas von den Zelten weg. „Alter Janik, ich hab's geschafft, Sophie und ich sind zusammen!“, sagte ich voller Freude. „Was?! Glückwunsch mein Dicker!“, erwiderte er mit freundlichem Tonfall. „Ich muss dir trotzdem noch etwas sagen, ich habe mit Emma geschlafen.“ sagte er mit verzweifeltem Tonfall. „Was hast du?!“, fragte ich entsetzt. „Ja, es kam so und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.“, fügte er hinzu. „Lass erstmal Gras über die Sache wachsen und wir klären zuerst das mit diesem Ding, oder was auch immer das ist, okay?“ „Ja, wird wohl das beste sein.“, sagte er. Wir gingen zurück, Emma lächelte ihn an, ich nahm 2 Bier raus und gab ihm eins. Ein paar Minuten darauf kamen Nadja und Leon wieder, es war wie am Anfang, eigentlich. Leon saß nur da und sprach kein Wort, als wäre etwas in ihn gefahren oder als wäre er total geschockt. Es war irgendwie seltsam, aber wir ließen ihn einfach in Ruhe. Unser Feuer brannte und wir saßen um es herum. Der Wind wehte kühl über unsere Rücken, jedoch wärmte uns das Feuer angenehm. Ich saß neben meinem wahr gewordenen Traum und konnte es nicht unterdrücken, dass mir eine Freudenträne die Wange hinunter lief. Erneut holte ich meine Gitarre und begann „I See Fire“ von Ed Sheeran zu spielen, welches den Moment perfekt machte. Sie saßen alle still da, während ich das Lied spielte und genossen einfach alles, den Moment mit unseren besten Freunden, den Moment den wir lebten, einfach diesen Moment den man nicht in Worte fassen kann. Alle empfanden dieses Lied als wirklich wundervoll und als ein Meisterwerk der Musikgeschichte, jedoch bedeutete es mir viel mehr als dies. Für mich war es das Lied mit dem größten persönlichem Wert, es war das Lied das meinem absolut besten Freund unendlich viel bedeutete, es war das Lied von ihm und seiner Kleinen, es war das Lied das ich immer mit ihm sang wenn wir Musik machten und es war auch das Lied das ich für ihn gespielt hatte auf seiner Beerdigung nach dem schlimmen Flugzeugabsturz in den er verwickelt war. Ich schloss meine Augen und sang nicht nur, ich sang es mit meinem Herzen und spürte wie er stolz und glücklich auf mich herabschaute und er wusste genau wie ich, dass ich ihn niemals vergessen werden würde. Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, stand ich wortlos auf und die anderen verstanden was los was. „Janik, was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Sophie besorgt. „Gib ihm diesen Moment, bitte.“, antwortete er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich lief ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des alten Hauses und setzte mich in den davor liegenden Waldabschnitt auf einen Baumstumpf. Die Sterne leuchteten wundervoll und ein wirklich angenehmer Wind zog durch die Bäume. Es gab keine Vögel oder anderen Tiere die in diesem Moment ein Geräusch machten, es war absolut still. Ich schloss meine Augen für ein paar Minuten, als ich auf einmal weg nickte. 'Ein Leben für das deine 3' Ich schlief eine gute Stunde, als ich erschreckend aufwachte. Ich war mitten in diesem großen Feld, welches vor der Hütte des alten Mannes stand. Bin ich schlafgewandelt?", dachte ich mir zuerst, doch als ich merke, dass meine Hände gefesselt waren, verfiel mir der Gedanke sofort. Wieso war ich gefesselt? Wer oder besser was hatte mich hier her geschleppt? Ich hörte langsam eine kindliche Stimme an mein Ohr dringen. „Weißt du warum du hier bist?“, fragte die Stimme. „Nein, wo bin ich und was mach ich hier?!“, antwortete ich der Stimme mit ängstlichem Tonfall. „Du bist hier, weil du der Einzige bist der was weiß und das muss geändert werden!“, betonte die Stimme bedrohlich. „Wo bist du? Los zeig dich, du Feigling!“, forderte ich ihn auf. „Ich bin immer dort, wo das Licht nicht brennt und ich bin immer dort wo ein einsames Herz ist, ich bin das Dunkle, ich bin...“ Die Stimme brach ab und mein Gesicht wurde auf einmal ganz nass. „Thorben? Hallo, Thorben? Hörst du uns?“, drangen mir bekannte Stimmen ans Ohr. „W...w....was? Wo bin ich?“, fragte ich unwissend. „Du bist umgekippt Thorben. Du hast uns verdammt die Sorgen gemacht!“, antworteten meine Freunde besorgt. Ich setzte mich auf und merkte, dass ich die ganze Zeit am Feuer saß. Ich sortierte meine Gedanken und befand es für unsinnig, darüber zu reden was ich geträumt hatte, insofern es ein Traum war. Ich trank einen großen Schluck Wasser und versuchte einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mein erster Gedanke ging aber nicht um diesen Traum sondern darum, dass Leon, der ja normal immer am Reden ist, nun schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch da sitzt und zuschaut ohne etwas zu sagen. „Leon, alles okay bei dir?“, fragte ich ihn. „Hm, was ist?“, antwortete er überrascht. „Alles gut, ist eigentlich nichts.“, beendete ich das Gespräch. „Sagt bitte nichts von dem was passiert ist Sophie, ich will nicht das sie sich Sorgen macht.“, fügte ich endend hinzu, stieg auf und krabbelte in mein Zelt, legte mich in den Schlafsack, gab Sophie einen Kuss auf die Schulter und nahm sie schützend in den Arm. Sie drehte sich zu mir, „Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Ja Maus, es ist nichts.“, sagte ich um sie zu beruhigen. Sie strich mir durchs Haar und gab mir einen Kuss. „Sag mal, seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf mich?“, fragte sie. Die Frage überraschte mich sehr, ich hätte mit einigem gerechnet aber nicht damit. „Ähm, also ich muss sagen, dass du mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf geisterst und ich dachte ehrlich gesagt die ganze Zeit, dass ich niemals eine Chance bei dir hätte, wieso fragst du mich das?“ Auf ihrem makellosem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, welches mich im Herzen glücklich stimmte. „Ich dachte genau das selbe, die ganze Zeit.“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Ich gab ihr erneut einen Kuss und drückte sie fest an mich. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen, mein kleiner Engel!“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Wir schlossen die Augen und schliefen schnell Arm in Arm ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, als Janik den Reißverschluss meines Zeltes öffnete. „Hey ihr Turteltauben, sagt mal habt ihr Leon gesehen?“, fragte er. Ich dachte mir „Wieso sollten wir ihn gesehen haben wenn du vor uns wach warst?“, und antwortete jedoch mit: „Nein, wieso? Er ist doch wahrscheinlich eh wieder nur spazieren oder pinkeln.“ „Hm, hast recht. Kommst du raus und wir trinken ein Bier zusammen?“, fügte er zum Schluss noch hinzu. „Ja klar, gib mir nur noch einen Moment.“, gab ich ihm als Antwort. Langsam nahm ich meinen Arm von Sophie, stand auf, zog mich an, deckte sie richtig zu und streichte ihr durch ihr Samtweiches Haar. „Hier!“, rief Janik und warf mir ein Bier entgegen. „Danke dir, sag mal was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Nadja und dir?“ fragte ich ihn. „Hm, wie soll ich das sagen?“, er atmete tief ein und redete weiter. „ Es läuft schon lange nicht mehr so gut zwischen uns und wir streiten uns oft. Ich weiß, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, sie aber auch, es passt einfach nicht mehr wie früher. Dass es den Anschein erweckt, dass alles gut sei, war unsere Absicht, weil wir niemandem den Urlaub versauen wollten.“ „Halt die Ohren steif großer, sie ist nur ein Abschnitt deines Lebens und dein Leben geht hoffentlich noch eine Weile weiter.“, tröstete ich ihn verständnisvoll und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Es war ein kühler Morgen und wir sahen wie die Sonne langsam auf ging. Sie war wirklich schön anzusehen, wie sie so majestätisch aufstieg am Rand des Hügels der vor uns lag. Ich fröstelte ein wenig und der Gedanke, dass wir nicht mehr all zulange hier waren, machte mich ein wenig traurig. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Leon los? Seitdem er im Wald anscheinend etwas gesehen hat, verhält er sich ganz anders.“, fragte ich Janik. „Du, ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir sollten mal mit ihm reden wenn er zurück kommt!“, antwortete er. Ein paar Stunden verstrichen und Leon kam wieder. „Hey Leon, wo...“, ich unterbrach meinen Satz sofort als ich das Blut verschmierte Messer in seiner Hand sah. Er war blutbedeckt an seinem T-Shirt, als hätte er etwas erstochen oder so. Er schaute mit einem tollwütigem Gesicht auf uns und bewegte sich behutsam in unsere Richtung. „Wowowow, Leon, was tust du da? Was ist mit dir passiert?“ Er schaute uns weiterhin einfach nur an und kam uns immer näher. Ein lautes blechendes Geräusch erklang und Leon sackte zu Boden, hinter ihm stand Emma welche ihn mit einer Pfanne bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Wir packten ihn und fesselten in an einen Baum. Nach ca. 20 Minuten kam er wieder zu sich und schaute uns aggressiv an. Seine Augen waren anstatt blau, wie sie normal waren, schwarz und der Geifer lief ihm aus dem Mund. „Bindet mich los, sofort!“ befahl er uns. Wir waren schockiert und versuchten ihn zu fragen, was passiert ist, jedoch bekamen wir keine Antwort. Janik verlor seine Haltung als Leon seine verstorbene Mutter beleidigte und Janik schlug ihm mit ordentlicher Kraft ins Gesicht für diesen Spruch. „Egal wer oder was du bist, sag uns sofort was mit Leon passiert ist oder dich wird es nicht mehr geben!“, forderte Janik Leon auf, während er ihm das Messer an den Hals hielt. „Ihr wollt wissen wer ich bin? Nun dann solltet ihr mal nachdenken, vor allem du, Thorben!“, sagte Leon gehässig als sein Kopf zusammen sackte. Das Blut lief ihm den ganzen Hals hinab, von der tiefen Schnittwunde an, die Janik ihm zugefügt hatte. Ich übergab mich und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ich brach zusammen, was war da gerade passiert?! Ich konnte absolut nicht klar denken. 'Ein Leben für das deine 4' Das letzte das ich sah, als ich langsam zusammen brach und die Augen schloss, war der kleine Junge von dem Foto des alten Herren, wie er sich aus Leons totem Körper löste und wie eine Silhouette hinter ihm erschien, dann schlossen sich meine Augen und ich war komplett weg. Ich erwachte wieder im Feld, diesmal hatte ich keine Angst, da ich wusste, dass ich träume. „Komm raus du räudiges Arschloch!“, schrie ich mit kraftvoller Stimme als der Wind kalt durch das Feld zog. „Komm raus und zeig dich du Wichser! Was soll der ganze scheiß? Wieso wir?!“, hängte ich aggressiv dran. Es kam keine Antwort zurück und ich war irritiert. Langsam trat ein kleiner Junge aus den Feldrändern in die Lichtung. Er schaute mich nur an, er war klein, vielleicht 11 oder 12 Jahre alt, hatte braunes, glattes Haar welches zu einem Mittelscheitel zur Seite gekämmt wurde. „Warum tust du das? Bist du Marco?“, fragte ich das Kind besorgt und verärgert zugleich. Doch das einzige was es tat war zu lächeln und seine Hand langsam zu heben, in seiner Hand hob es das blutverschmierte Messer mit dem Leon zu uns kam. Er schlug es mir in den Magen und dieser Schmerz war zu real um ein Traum zu sein, all meine Muskeln zogen sich fest zusammen und erschlafften nach dem zweiten Stich mitten in meinen Hals. Unmengen an Blut spritze herzschlagartig aus meinem Hals und mir wurde immer kälter. Ich öffnete die Augen und es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben gewesen. Janik stand Blut übersäht da und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, Leons gefesselter Körper hing tot an dem alten Baum an dem wir in gefesselt hatten. Ich wischte mir das Erbrochene vom Gesicht und schaute erneut zu Leons leblosem Körper, als es mich wieder überkam. Ich sprang auf, lief etwas zur Seite und übergab mich erneut. Die Kälte des Todes lag wortwörtlich in der Luft. „Janik, was ist gerade passiert?“, stammelte ich. Janik jedoch liefen nur noch vereinzelte Tränen die dreckigen Wangen hinunter. „Ich hab das nicht gewollt, das war Notwehr, ich wollte das alles nicht!“, stotterte er weinend. „Niemand hat gewollt, dass so etwas passiert Janik, Niemand!“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir müssen wissen woher Leon das blutgetränkte Messer hat, wir müssen wissen wessen Blut das war!“, sagte ich ihm und packte ihn unterm Arm. Wir liefen zusammen los und suchten als erstes Nadja, welche seit heute morgen niemand gesehen hatte. Janik und ich liefen in den nahegelegen Wald. „Nadja? Nadja, hörst du uns?“, riefen wir abwechselnd laut um sie zu suchen. Nach dreißig Minuten hoffnungsloser Suche, hörten wir ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus der Nähe. Janik rannte voraus.„Schatz, wo bist du? Nadja, antworte bitte!“ Erneut hörten wir wieder nur dieses Stöhnen. Dort lag sie, auf der Fleck im Wald wo ich mich in meinem „Traum“ hingesetzt hatte, ihr Klamotten waren dreckig und zerissen, eine tiefe Schnittwunde zierte ihre Taille aus der immer wieder stoßartig Blut hinauslief. Janik zeriss sein T-Shirt und band ihr einen Druckverband um die Wunde. „Nadja, ist alles ok? Hörst du mich? Bitte antworte mir!“, sagte er verzweifelt. Wir halfen ihr auf und trugen sie zu den Zelten, dort nahm ich den Verbandskoffer und kümmerte mich richtig um die Wunde. Sie war wirklich sehr tief und sie war wirklich verdreckt. Ich nahm das Desinfektionsmittel und lies es über die Wunde laufen, sie stöhnte erneut mit einem schmerzerfülltem Geräusch auf. „Weißt du was du tust?“, fragte Janik, welcher mit ihrem Blut übersäht war. „Ich bin kein Arzt, aber es wird ihr vorerst helfen.“, sagte ich zu ihm, „Sie muss jedoch unbedingt zu einem Krankenhaus! Hol bitte dein Handy und versuche jemanden zu rufen.“, fügte ich noch hinzu. Er stand auf und lief zu seinem Zelt. „W...warst du in meinem Zelt? Hier ist alles unordentlich!“, fragte er. „Nein, wieso denn? Mach schnell!“, antwortete ich. „Mein Handy ist kaputt.“ Er hob es hoch und zeigte mir sein Handy, es war definitiv zerstört worden, sowas konnte kein Zufall sein. „Meine Güte wo ist Leon?!“, fragte ich panisch, als ich merke, dass die Seile an dem Baumstumpf aufgeschnitten waren. „Hör zu, wir müssen schauen, dass wir herausfinden was da los ist und wir müssen uns um Nadja kümmern!“ „Blutet sie noch stark?“, fragte er besorgt. „Nein, der Druckverband hält einiges zurück aber wenn sie weiter blutet, wird sie nicht durch kommen!“, antwortete ich. „Ok, wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen herausfinden was in unsere Freunde gefahren ist. Nadja, Maus, wenn du mich hörst, mir tut das alles Leid, bitte, halte durch!“, sagte Janik besorgt. Wir legten eine Decke über sie und liefen los. Es musste doch etwas mit diesem alten Haus zu tun haben, es war kein Zufall und warum gerade wir. Wir haben uns alle verloren, wo war Emma und wo war Sophie?! Janik und ich müssen herausfinden was los ist und wir müssen wissen wo unsere Freunde sind! 'Ein Leben für das deine 5' Janik und ich rannten panisch zu dem alten Haus, als wir ankamen war etwas anders. Die Sonne schien diesen Ort zu meiden, es war eine einzige große schwarze Wolke zu sehen und diese Wolke sorgte dafür das nirgendwo Sonnenlicht auf das Feld oder das Haus scheinen konnte. Es war wirklich gruselig, trotzdem mussten wir herausfinden was hier los ist und was mir unseren Freunden passiert ist. Wir rannten am Feld entlang bis wir das Haus erreichten, nur diesmal sah es von innen ganz anders aus. Es war vermodert und dreckig, überall war Staub und Spinnenweben. Die Tür war verschlossen und wir traten sie zusammen ein. Die Tür flog dabei aus den Angeln und krachte mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm auf den Boden. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und suchte sich den weg den die Druckwelle machte. "Hallo, ist hier jemand?!" rief ich laut und dennoch behutsam. "Emma? Sophie? Seid ihr hier?", hängte Janik an. Ein leises wispern kam aus der oberen Etage. Ich wies Janik an, dass er mir langsam folgen solle und nahm mir ein Brett welches neben der Tür stand. Langsam schritt ich auf die erste Treppe, welche furchtbar unter meinem Gewicht zu knartschen begann, auch die zweite Stufe war nicht wirklich besser. Noch eine Stufe, auch diese beginnt bedenklich zu ächtzen. Endlich bin ich weit genug um einen Blick um die Ecke zu werfen. Ich sehe wie ein Schatten hoch auf den Dachboden verschwindet. "Janik, da ist jemand auf den Dachboden gegangen!" flüsterte ich ihm nachdem ich mich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Ein lauter schrei lies uns auffahren, er war von Emma und kam vom Dachboden aus. Wir rannten die Treppe hoch und kletterten die Sprossen der Leiter hoch auf den Dachboden. "Emma, Janik und Thorben sind hier! Wo bist du?", rief Janik. Es war unendlich Dunkel und die einzige Lichtquelle war ein riss im Dach durch das leichte Sonnenstrahlen rein lies. Direkt unter diesem Riss saß eine kleine Gestalt zusammen gekauert zwischen einigen Kisten. "Emma? Sophie?" fragte Janik die zusammen gekauerte Gestalt. "Hallo?" fragte ich und schritt langsam hin. Die kleine Gestalt drehte sich lachend um und ich zuckte zusammen. Es war der kleine Junge aus der Geschichte der Grimley Geschwister. Er schaute uns lachend an, seine Augen waren tief schwarz und ein noch dunklerer Nebel wich ihm aus den Augenhöhlen. Es begann zu Gewittern und Blitze schlugen um sich. Er rannte auf mich zu, als auf einmal ein Blitz auf der stelle einschlug wo er gerade stand. Das alte vermoderte Holz fing sofort Feuer und das Feuer verbreitete sich rasant. Wir rannten zur Leiter als er dort plötzlich auftauchte, in seiner Hand das Blutige Messer. Er stand da und lachte nur. Das Feuer kriechte zu ihm und verschloss uns denn weg nach unten. Nun standen wir zwei da, in einem brennenden Gebäude und der einzige Fluchtweg war umgeben von meterhohen Flammen. "Janik, wir müssen hier weg! Denk nach!", schrie ich panisch in seine Richtung. "Was sollen wir tun, wir sitzen fest!" antwortete er mir. Mir kam eine Idee doch ich wusste nicht ob sie klappen würde. "Janik, komm her und hör mir zu!" Ein großer Balken brach aus dem Dach heraus und legte sich über die Dachboden Öffnung. Das Feuer wirbelte sich auf und verbreitete sich mir rasanter Geschwindigkeit, dass das Dach aus Stroh war verbesserte unsere Situation nicht wirklich. Janik schritt zu mir und schaute mich fragend an. "Hör zu, wir springen zusammen in die Stelle in der sich das Feuer entzündet hatte, da dort das Holz nun am Schwächsten sein müsste!" Die Entfernung Betrug etwa einen Meter, welcher jedoch von einer großen Mauer aus Flammen bedeckt war. Wir rannten los und sprangen. Ein Leben für das deine 6 Wir sprangen und landeten auf dem verkohlten Stück Dachbalken, welcher unter uns sofort zusammenbrach und wir landeten hart auf dem darunter liegenden Boden im ersten Stock. Mit uns stürzten Brennende Dachgiebel hinab, das alte Holz begann sofort zu brennen und sich schnell zu verbreiten. Wir rannten zur Treppe, Janik lief voran. Erste Stufe, weitere brennende Holzscheite brachen aus der Decke. Zweite Stufe, dass Haus brannte lichterloh. Dritte Stufe, stopp. Ich hörte ein Lautes krachen und sah nur noch Holz, ich schaute hinaus und sah das die Stufe eingebrochen war, Janik war jedoch zu weit weg um zu bemerken das ich fort war. Hart schlug ich auf dem Boden auf und ich spürte wie meine Beine sofort nachgaben, wodurch der Sturz nicht wirklich gedämpft wurde. Es war absolut dunkel und der Steinboden unter mir kühlte den Raum stark ab. Ich begann mich umher zutasten um herauszufinden ob es hier Licht gibt. Ich griff in meine Tasche und merkte das ich noch mein Zippo-Benzinfeuerzeug einstecken hatte. Ich nahm es heraus und machte es an. Die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeuges erhellte den Raum nur sehr spärlich wodurch es echt schwer war weiter als die Hand zu schauen. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und mein schwerer Atem lies langsam nach. ich suchte mir den Weg durch den Raum als ich ein Lichtschalter fand und ein kleines Aggregat, die Schnur lies sich nur schwer ziehen aber es ging und als das Licht anging merke ich das ich mich in einem Gewölbe Keller befand. Ich drehte mich um und sah am Ende des Kellers den kleinen Jungen stehen. Ich war unbewaffnet, im Gegensatz zu ihm welcher immer noch das Blutige Messer hatte. Er schwebte langsam in meine Richtung und ein dunkler Schatten wandte sich um seine Beine und geleitete aus seinen Augen, sein leises kindliches Lachen war Mark erschütternd und lies mir das Blut in den Adern erfrieren. Er kam immer näher und die rote Ziegelstein wand verfärbte sich schwarz, ich drehte mich um und mein Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen, Adrenalin kochte wirklich stark in mir auf und ich wollte los rennen, doch als ich mich umgedreht hatte konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Direkt vor mir hingen die leblosen Körper von Nadja und Leon. Sie hingen an einem Galgen, welcher von der Decke herabführte. Leone offener Hals sorgte dafür das sein Kopf nach oben zeigte und der Körper hing nur noch zu Hälfte am Hals, er drohte einfach abzureißen. Nadjas Augen waren verdreht und ihre offenen Wunden ließen immer noch stark Blut heraus laufen, unter ihr sammelte sich bereits eine Blutlache, welche sich ihren weg über den Boden suchte. Mir wurde schlecht und ich musste mich wirklich zusammen reisen damit ich mich nicht übergebe. Die Wände um mich herum wurden immer dunkler und es wurde zunehmend kälter, ich wusste was geschenkt wird als das Kinderlachen immer Lauter und bedrohlicher wurde. Ich rechnete mit allem ab und bereitete mich mental darauf vor jetzt zu sterben. Ich atmetete tief ein und lies die Luft langsam wieder heraus gleiten. Ich zuckte zusammen, als es auf einmal heller im Raum wurde, keine dunklen Schatten mehr, kein lachen, nur noch ich in diesem Keller mit den Leichen meiner Freunde. Ich dreht mich in schockstarre um, doch dort war nichts mehr, niemand. Erneut drehte ich mich um und die Körper meiner toten Freunde waren auch nicht mehr da, nicht einmal mehr die Blutlache die sich unter Nadja ansammelte. Geschockt stand ich dort, drehte mich erneut um und rannte zur Tür. Die Treppen waren diesmal zum Glück aus Stein. Oben angekommen musste ich mit aller kraft die Tür aufdrücken, langsam und knarrend bewegte sie sich, als eine riesige Rauchwand sich den weg nur unten erarbeitete, schnell drehte ich mich um und holte tief Luft. Ich lief los und bewegte mich Richtung Ausgang, meine Augen und meine ganze Haut Brannte durch die wärme und es war ein unbeschreiblich er Schmerz. Ich stolperte durch die zerstörte eingangs Tür und holte erneut tief Luft als ich auf der Wiese vor dem Haus nur noch schwarz sah und Ohnmächtig wurde. "Thorben? Thorben, bitte antworte!", schrie Janik als er mir auf die Wangen haute. "Bitte, bleib bei mir!" sagte er mit einer schwachen Stimme. Ich riss die Augen auf und holte schnappartig Luft. Mein Kopf tat weh und Teile meiner Haut waren abgebrannt, ich und meine Kleidung waren überseht von Russflecken. "Wa..was ist Passiert?" fragte ich, noch schwach. " Gott sei dank, du lebst! Du warst auf einmal weg als das Haus anfing zu brennen und dann bist du eine halbe Stunde später durch die ausgangstür gerannt und bist dann genau hier zusammen gebrochen" antwortete er mir stark erleichtert. Ich richtete mich auf und sagte ihm was passiert war. Als ich zurück zum Haus schaute war es nahezu runtergebrannt, nur einzelne Wand und Stein Teile waren noch zuerkennen. "Wir müssen zu Nadja und zwar schnell!" sagte ich und begann los zu laufen. Dort angekommen war es wie ich es mir dachte, ihr Körper war nicht mehr da und die Blutlache war riesig geworden. "Was ist hier Gott nochmal los?!", rief Janik erschrocken. "Ich weiß es nicht aber egal was es ist, es will uns kriegen und Töten!", antwortete ich. Ein Leben für das deine 7 Wir riefen laut nach Nadja um zu schauen ob sie vielleicht in der näheren Umgebung war, jedoch bekamen wir keine Antwort. "Meinst du sie ist tot?" fragte Janik Bedrückt. "Ich hoffe es nicht, doch meine Hoffnung ist nicht all zu groß!" antwortete ich ihm. Ein lautes Knacken eines Astes lies uns Reflexartig umdrehen. Hinter uns kam Emma aus einem Busch gelaufen, ihr Markeup war total verschmiert worden durch ihre Tränen und sie sah sehr kaputt aus. "Emma, wo kommst du den her?" rief Janik vor Freude sie wieder zu sehen. Sie lief ihm entgegen und setzte sich hin. "Trink erstmal einen Schluck und arme tief durch!" hängte ich dran, als ich ihr eine Flasche Wasser aus der Kühlbox rüber gab. Sie schluchtze und war kurz davor erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. "I-i-ich hab mich aus Angst in einem Busch versteckt, ich hab alles gesehen!" antwortete sie stotternd. Verwundert schaute ich sie an. "Was ist mit Nadja passiert?" fragte ich sie. Sie schaute mich wortlos an unf senkte den Kopf. "D-d-der Platzwart, er wa da und hat sie verschleppt, genau wie er Leon verschleppt hatte." meinte sie, als sie kurz darauf in Tränen ausbrach. Ich schaute Janik an und er nickte nur. ich stand auf und lief los in Richtung der Hütte des Platzwartes. Dort angekommen schaute ich mich erstmal um, ich brauchte etwas um mich verteidigen zu können im Notfall. Ich fand einen Schaufelstiel hinter dem Haus und nahm ihn mit. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und schaute ob ich jemanden erblicken konnte, fehlanzeige. Ich ging durch das Büro und schaute mich ein wenig um. Ich fand nichts interessantes außer ein Telefon. Ich nahm es und versuchte über das Nummernfeld den Notarzt oder die Polizei zu rufen, doch ich bekam kein Signal. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie ein kleiner Schatten über den Flur in Richtung Nebenraum huschte. Ich hob meine Waffe Angriffs bereit hoch und lief vorsichtig zum Türrahmen. Eng an den Rahmen gedruckt schwang ich mich um die Ecke um zu meiner Verwunderung einen Leeren Raum zu finden. In diesem Raum lag ein Ordner auf einer Arbeitsfläche welche an einem großen Eichenschreibtisch geschraubt war. Ich setzte mich an den dranstehenden Stuhl und schaute in den Ordner und sah das die Anmeldeformulare von mir und meinen Freunden offen war. Ich blätterterte um und sah diverse Bilder von uns, die Bilder von Nadja und Leon waren durchgestrichen und um das von Janik war ein roter Kreis gemalt worden, hinter dem von Sophie war ein Ausrufezeichen. Was war hier los? So langsam ging mir der Arsch auf Glatteis und ich bekam wirklich große Angst! Ich wollte aufstehen und los laufen als ich mit meinem Knie gegen die Arbeitsplatte stieß. Dort war etwas metallenes und unförmiges. Ich klappte den Ordner zu und schaute unter die Tischplatte. Unter dem Tisch lag eine Pistole, sie war schwarz und wenn mich meine Videospiel Erfahrung nicht trügt war sie eine Walter P99, ich zog sie aus dem unten an geschraubten holster und schaute sie mir genauer an. Das Magazin war voll geladen und eine Kugel war im Lauf drin. Ich steckte die Gesicherte Pistole in meinen Hosenbund, nahm den Ordner und lief zurück. "Janik, schau was ich gefunden habe!" rief ich ihm aus der Entfernung zu. Er drehte sich in meine Richtung und ich erschrak, seine Augen waren Pech schwarz und es lief ein Nebel aus ihnen heraus. Wie bei dem Jungen. "Nein, Janik bitte nicht du auch noch! Bitte!" ich blickte neben ihn und auf seinem Schoß lag Emma, er hatte sie erwürgt. Ihr lebloser Körper rutschte von seinen Oberschenkel hinab und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, an ihrem Hals erblickte man Janiks Handabdrücke. Langsam und zitternd hob ich die Waffe und Zielte in seine Richtung. „Bleib wo du bist!“ schrie ich ihm entgegen als mir die Tränen langsam über das Gesicht liefen. „Bitte Janik, bleib wo du bist!“ die Tränen in meinem Gesicht formten sich um zu einem Bach der stetig aus meinen Augen lief. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu Zittern. „ Bitte, bitte, bitte bleib einfach stehen Janik!“ dachte ich mir. In mir stieg ein Unwetter der Gefühle auf und ich wusste nicht was ich tun solle, als mir meine Entscheidung genommen wurde. Durch mein Zittern und meine Angst löste ich unwissend den Abzug der Pistole aus und ein unbeschreiblich lauter knallt halte durch die Umgebung. In mir brach eine Welt zusammen als ein Blutspritzer aus der linken Seite von Janiks Brust spritze. Ich rannte in seine Richtung als sein Körper sich nach hinten fallen ließ‘. Ich hatte meinen Besten Freund erschossen! Mein Herz blieb stehen und ich nahm alles in meiner Umgebung nur noch surrealistische war. Bei ihm angekommen hob ich ihn vom Boden auf und sah noch wie der schwarze rauch sich aus seinen Augen entfernte und seine Augen wieder eine normale Farbe annahmen. „Janik, bleib bei mir! Bitte Janik, mach kein schein!“ schrie ich voller Verzweiflung. Seine hohlen Grünen Augen starrten in die Luft und es war jeder Funken leben aus ihm entwichen, er hatte nichts gespürt. In Panik presste ich seine Schlussrunde zu und hoffte dass er wieder zur Besinnung kam, wenn ich es mit einer Wiederbelebung versuche. Leider vergebens. Das konnte nicht sein, es war so viel passiert warum gerade er nun?! „Komm raus du ruhiges Schwein, komm raus und zeig dich!“ schrie ich, als sich meine Trauer in Absoluten Zorn umwandelte. Ich stand auf, hob die Waffe auf und wollte gerade los laufen, als es einen Enormen schlag auf meinen Hinterkopf machte. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren nicht zu beschreiben als alles vor mir schwarz wurde und ich Zusammenbrach. Als ich aufwachte stand ich wieder auf dem Feld, und es wehte wieder Kalt über die Lichtung. Der Himmel war Blut rot und ein schwarzer Nebel kroch durch das Feld. Diesmal war ich nicht gefesselt und vor mir lag ein Messer auf dem Boden. Schnell hob ich es auf und stellte mich in Kampfbereiter Stellung auf. „Komm raus und lass uns das austragen!“ schrie ich ins leere hinein. Ein Rascheln hinter mir lies mich ruckartig umdrehen. Nichts. Erneut drang ein Rascheln an mein Ohr, mir wurde immer kälter. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung des Geräusches und dort war wieder nichts. Langsam stieg die angst unaufhörlich in mir auf, jedoch versuchte ich es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Leise raschelte es noch einmal aus der Richtung in der das Geräusch zuvor kam. Langsam bogen sich die Feldwände und der kleine Junge trat hervor. Er stand dort und begutachtete mich als er anfing zu lachen. „Nun, denkst du, dass es nun soweit ist?“ erklang eine Ohrenbetäubende dunkle Stimme von überall an mich ran. „Du hast mir alles genommen und nun werde ich dir alles nehmen!“ versuchte ich ihn einzuschüchtern, doch er zeigte absolut keine Reaktion. Ich versuchte ihm tief in das schwarze Gefilde zu schauen, wo normalerweise seinen Augen seien mussten. „Ich weiß mehr über dich als du denkst!“ grummelte die Dämonischen stimme. Es Blitzes unglaublich hell und wir standen nicht mehr an dem Ort an dem wir gerade waren, wir standen auf einem Spielplatz und er kam mir sehr bekannt vor. „Wo sind wir?“ rief ich Laut. „Schau genau hin!“ drang die tiefe stimme mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke an mein Ohr. Ich schaute mich um und sah einen kleinen Jungen auf einer Schaukel mit seinem Vater Spielen. „Das ist dein Vater Thorben und er ist wegen dir gestorben! Du warst zu jung um dich daran zu erinnern!“ sagte die Stimme. Ich schaute zur Straße und ich sah einen kleinen Jungen dort stehen, es war der Geist. Ein Baby krabbelte in seine Richtung und der Vater rannte durch mich durch in seine Richtung. Das Baby krabbelte auf der Straße und ich hörte den Vater laut „Thorben“ schreien. Als ein Auto welches dem Baby ausweichen wollte unachtsam den Vater Mitnahm und ihn durch die Luft schleuderte. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Motorradhaube und Blut spritze auf die Windschutzscheibe. Ich fing an zu schreien und Tränen liefen mir aus den Augen. „Nein, nein hör auf!“ schrie ich in einem großen Gefühlschaos. „Nur noch eins!“ erklang die Böse Stimme und das Bild verzerrte sich. Nun standen wir in einem Schlafzimmer und ich riss die Augen weit auf. „Nein! Nein! Nein!“ schrie ich während ich kurz vorm durchdrehen war, ich kannte diesen Ort und ich wusste was geschehen war. Ich ließ das Messer fallen und ging in die Hocke um mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, als die Tür aufgetreten wurde und Janiks Eltern in das Zimmer kamen gefolgt von zwei mit Sturmmasken vermummten Männern. Ich blickte zum Kleiderschrank welcher im Raum stand und ich sah mich und Janik im Alter von neun Jahren wie wir uns auf Befehl von Janiks Vater dort versteckten. Die Männer drücken den Kopf von Janiks Vater nach hinten und schnitten ihm den Hals durch, dasselbe selbe taten sie auch bei der Mutter. Meine Augen waren damals, wie heute weit aufgerissen und mein Herz raste in einer unnennbaren Geschwindigkeit. „Aaaahg, lass mich gehen!“ schrie ich als ich meine Augen schlossen. Ich öffnete sie langsam und stand wieder im Feld. „Wieso tust du mir das an, was hab ich dir getan?!“ schrie ich verzweifelt. „Du hast dir dies alles selbst angetan!“ sagte die dunkle Stimme erzürnt. Der Junge bildete sich aus den Schatten heraus direkt vor mir auf. Zittern nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen, hob das Messer auf und rammte ihm das Messer in die Brust. Unzählige Male schlug ich auf ihn ein. Als er zuckend zusammenbricht. „War es nun vorbei?“ fragte ich mich. „Das war zu leicht, dass konnte es nicht sein!“ sagte ich. Ich schaute auf das Feld hinaus als der Himmel aufklärt, mitten auf diesem Feld stand Sophie. Sie hob ihre Hand und das Schwarze Metall der Pistole blitze im Sonnenlicht auf, ich schaute genauer hin und sah die wie ihre Großen schönen Augen von einem Dunklen Nebel bedeckt waren. „Nein, Sophie!“ schrie ich als sie die Pistole in ihren Mund steckte und Abdrückte. Die Kugel bohrte sich durch ihren Kopf und das Blut schoss hoch hinaus. Das war das letzte was ich sah als ich mich ins Feld fallen ließ und zusammenbricht. Meinen Augen öffneten sich spärlich als ein Mann sich über mich beugte und mir metallene Platten auf die Brust drückte. Ein unbeschreiblicher schmerz erfüllte meine Brust und mein Herzschlag stieg ruckartig auf gefühlt 100.000 an. Reflexartig setzte ich mich auf um zu schauen was hier los war. Ich war scheinbar in einem Krankenhaus und die Ärzte hatten mich mit einem Defibrillator bearbeitet. „W-w-was ist hier los?“ Stotterte ich mit schwacher Stimme. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen jedoch war ich Fest gekettet. „Sie hatten einen Herzinfarkt, sie sind in der Morrisen Nervenheilanstalt. Sie sind eingetragen als Thorben Brandt und sind hier wegen eine starken Schizophrenen Krankheit. Der Leitende Arzt, Dr. Herrgut Mangel möchte mit ihnen reden. Er kletterte mich los und führte mich den Gang entlang in ein Büro. „Warten sie bitte hier.“ Forderte er mich auf und wies mir einen Platz auf dem Stuhl. Gut fünf Minuten verstrichen als sich die Tür öffnete und der Doktor hinein trat. „Hallo Herr Brandt“ sagte er. Ich wollte aufstehen doch er wies mich dazu sitzen zu bleiben. „…also, wie ich erfahren habe sind sie nicht mehr im Stande sich daran zu erinnern warum sie vor einigen Tagen hier eingeliefert wurden, ist das richtig?“ hängte er an seine Bergüßung an. „Äh ja, ich weiß nicht was hier vorgeht.“ Antwortete ich immer noch schwach und verwirrt. „Es ist so, wir haben sie vor einigen Tagen fast tot auf einem Feld entdeckt. Der Platzwart hörte scheinbar einen Schuss und rief die Polizei. Sie leiden scheinbar seit nun ein paar Jahren an einer starken Schizophrenie und haben ihren Eltern immer was von Freunden erzählt die sie anscheinend kennen. Wir gehen davon aus das dies ihre Schizophrenen Seiten sind. Nun haben wie sie auf dem Feld mit einigen Stichwunden in der Brust und Schnittwunden auf dem Arm gefunden. Sie sagten immer ihre Namen und das alle Tod seien, das ist ein wirklich gutes Zeichen und wir denken das wir zusammen ihnen aus ihrem Albtraum helfen können.“ Erklärte er mir. „Sie sagten es gab einen Jungen Namens Marco, dies haben wir nachgesucht und herausgefunden das er ihr ungeborener Zwillingsbruder ist…“ er sprach weiter doch ich verdrängte seine Stimme, hinter ihm erschien der Junge wieder und ich wusste das es nicht enden würde, also nahm ich den auf den Tisch liegenden Aschenbecher, er war aus Glas und sehr schwer, ich schlug auf den Jungen ein bis sein kleiner Kopf anfing aufzugreißen und das Hirn zu sehen war. Ich stellte mich in die Ecke des Raumes und schloss meine Augen. „Lass diesen Albtraum endlich enden, bitte!“ schrie ich als ich sah das es nicht der Junge war, sondern der Doktor und als sich die Türen öffneten und Polizisten im Türrahmen standen beschloss ich es zu beenden und sprang aus dem Fenster. Erst in meinem Sturzflug bemerkte ich dass diese Irrenanstalt auf einer Insel gebaut war und ich flog einige Meter als ich merkte dass unter mir Steinige Kippen waren. Im Fall sah ich denn Jungen ein letztes Mal. „Ein Leben für das deine!“ schrie ich, als ich merkte, dass der Junge gegen den ich die ganze Zeit kämpfte, eigentlich ich war. Ich schlug auf dem harten Stein auf und es war endlich vorbei. ~~Thorben Brandt~~ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen